memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Finding a nice outfit
(Earth, Elizabeth's apartment) I'm so happy its been so long since I've seen my friends from high school Elizabeth says as she's searching in her closet for an outfit to wear while her brother and Typhuss were in the apartment. That's great Elizabeth listen we need your help with something John says as he looks at his sister. She turns to him and Typhuss. Why what's happened? Elizabeth asked as she looks at them. Someone attacked a girl with a knife says Typhuss as he looks at Elizabeth. She sits down and is shocked. Is she dead? Elizabeth asked as she looks at them. No, the medical team was able to get to her in time she's on board the Enterprise resting at the moment I was just about to beam back up to the ship with Typhuss to get what she knows about whoever attacked her and why John says as he looks at Elizabeth. Benson to Captain Kira Olivia says over Typhuss's combadge. Kira here, what is it Olivia says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Can you and John come over the squad room we got another attack Olivia says over Typhuss's combadge. Of course we can, we are on our way, Kira out says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge two times to turn it off and looks at John. John, we have to go there's been another attack and Olivia wants us to go to the squad room now says Typhuss as he looks at John. Let's go then see you later sis John says as he looks at Elizabeth hugs her and then he and Typhuss leaves her apartment. (SVU, squad room, New York City) Both John and Typhuss walk into the squad room. Hey Olivia what happened John says as he looks at Olivia. There was another attack but this time the guy has been in a pattern Fin says as he looks at them and shows the attacks on the screen. So what does that mean, can we catch him says Typhuss as he looks at Fin. Not yet but we're working on a pattern Fin says as he looks at Typhuss. Well at least that's a start says Typhuss as he looks at Fin. Yeah John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then Olivia walks out of her office. We've been invited to the board of review meeting Olivia says as she looks at both John and Typhuss. Oh yay says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia with the oh great look. Olivia you've got a communications from Doctor Beverly Crusher she wants to speak with you about Noah Fin says as he looks at Olivia. She looks at John and Typhuss. Typhuss you'll have to explain to them what we know about the attacks Olivia says as she goes to her office to take the hail. Oh lovely I can't wait says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Board of directors office) Typhuss is in his dress uniform in front of the Chief of staffs at the SVU board of directors. So, Captain Kira what do you have to report on these latest attacks? the Chief asked as he looks at Captain Kira. The first girl was attacked with a knife as was the second girl, there's a pattern sooner or later we will be able to catch the guy and stop the attacks says Typhuss as he looks at the Chief. The Chief looks at him. Where's Detective Benson? the Chief says as he looks around the room. She's helping the squad find the guy says Typhuss as he looks at the Chief. She should be here the Chief says as he looks at Captain Kira. Well she can't be here that's why I'm here says Typhuss as he looks at the Chief. The Chief groans at that. Well, we'll reconvine when she's ready to speak with us the Chief says as he and the other people on the board got up and left. (Outside the board room) John walks up to Typhuss. Fin was able to trace the attacks and it looks like we've got someone who likes to record themselves John says as he looks at Typhuss. Let's go to the squad room says Typhuss as he looks at John. (SVU squad room) The screen shows a young man recording himself as the video pauses. Who is this guy Olivia says as she looks at them. John looks at them. His name is Holden he went to school with my sister when we were younger he was weird but the good kind of weird John says as he looks at them. Typhuss brings up his file. He is borderline-autistic, he has had difficulties in socializing with other people and especially getting a girlfriend, despite his high intelligence says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia and John. That's the guy who has been attacking the girls, that's our guy Olivia says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia.